highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crimson and Darkness/Volume 25 discussion blog
Since the quotes of Volume 25 is out, I made this discussion blog. Title: Yggdrasil of the Summer Courses. (Credits goes to Code-Zero) Release Date: March 20, 2018 Details *It’s the match between Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth and Team King’s of the Game. *Rossweisse has been proposed by the Chief Norse God Vidar. *Issei and his team goes to do a special training. *The strongest Valkyrie is Brynhildr and the Commanding Officer of the Valkyrie Corps. *It’s the end of preliminaries, who will be the victor? *Issei vs Vidar *Xenovia vs Apollon *Rossweisse vs Brynhildr Spoilers *Roygun officially joins Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth for the Azazel Cup as Issei’s Rook. *Vidar has his own harem, but the Norse Gods wants Vidar to marry Rossweisse. *Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth wins. *One of the illustrations has Issei in his pseudo DxD mode with Ddraig in the background. *Diehauser particulated in the preminarlaries midway, he and his team defeated serveral God-class teams. *Balberith thinks Issei is his father. Lol *Because Baalberith is wondering who his father, and he believes Issei may be his father because the word Chichi refers to father and breast. Since Issei is Oppai, he also a father. XD *Artemis, Orthrus, Hydra, Sphinx, and Midgardsormr are the members of Team Pleasure of the Kings. * Gasper becomes a Longinus possessor now. *Someone called Zeno is serving as King for Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King. *Zeno is a High-class Grim Reaper. *Indra is the one who trains Issei. *Issei meets Chichigami, one of the pillar Gods of ExE world. She instructed Issei to collect 12 Heavenly Breast. Issei currently has 8, so 4 more to go. *Issei has Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina, who among who have the Heavenly Breast. *Chichigami’s reason is to fend off the evil that will appear in their world. (UL) *The match takes place in Valhalla, the arena is called Thor Stadium. *One of the chapters has Issei sleeping with Koneko, Kuroka, and Rosswiese. *The Rating Game they are doing is Yggdrasil Climb. *Typhon is said to be on par or perhaps even stronger than Fenrir. *Vidar while wearing his mystical boots puts him on par with Thor. *Vidar is not interested on marrying Rossweisse, he said her marriage would on the line because he wants Issei and Rossweisse to be together, since she’s not honest with her feelings. *Ddraig fights Typhon. *Mitsuya performs a dual Balance Breaker. *Issei says to Rossweisse in his proposal "ROSSWIESSE GIVE BIRTH TO MY CHILD!!!" *Issei defeat Vidar by transfer the power of Ascalon II to Infinity Blaster+Longinus Smasher. *Rossweisse defeat Brun by her Sealed barriers techniques. *Irina is retired by Apollon. *Typhon retires Elmenhilde, Roygun and Bova. *Apollon vs Xenovia; Xenovia can only use Durandal with Excalibur's sheath but the sheath makes her invulnerable so Apollon traps her in a pillar of light then joins Typhon and Vidar to fight Issei. The sheath is what stops Xenovia from retiring as Apollon's light attacks are so deadly, his attacks are faster than the retiring system and he can casually one-shot ultimate-class devils like child's play. *Volume 25 is the final volume of High School DxD. *The continuation of the series will be called Shin High School DxD and it will start at Volume 1 and will be released in the summer. *Issei’s father name is revealed to be Gorou Hyoudou. *The rivals such as Vali, Kiba, Cao Cao, Sairaorg, Tobio, Dulio, Saji, and Riser have gathered together and they are fighting over Issei. XD * Ouryuu for unknown reason is holding a grudge against Mitsuya. * After losing, Riser joins Ruval’s team. Ruval’s team has members of Immortal and Longinus possessor. *There’s a possibility of Seekvaira joining Team Imperial Purpure, after losing the tournament. *Rias and Akeno tell their fellow collage students that Issei is their boyfriend + fiancé. Issei is a goner. XD *About the new devils that Hades created, their numbers represent of who is the oldest of the siblings. **Balberith is 61616 **Gressil is 50019 **Verrine is 36402 **Sonneillon is 14784. *E×E world means Evie × Etoulde. (Issei’s E×E form doesn’t have a meaning yet) **B214 interject: ExE for Ise = Eternal Erection XD 5 New Longinus *Aeon Balor (Evolution of Forbidden Balor View) *Alphecca Tyrant *Unknown Dictator *Nereid Kyrie (High-tier) *Star Buster Star Blaster (High-tier) Winners The ones advancing to the finals are: *Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth *Team Rias Gremory *Team White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star *Team Imperial Purpure *Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor *Team Slash/Dog *Team Trump Card of Heaven *Team Jest of the Kings *Team Journey to the West *Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King *Team Asura *Team Shooting Star *Team Vajra *Team Babel Belial *Team Phoenix *Team Black Quotes *https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6203738&postcount=2 (Credits goes to Gary29) *https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6203858&postcount=29 (Ariel Saeba’s version) ---- B214 edit: Shin High School DxD is not a new series. It will continue after Volume 25 and will cover the 2nd half of the fifth arc. Category:Blog posts